The Anything Can Happen Thursday Proposition
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Sheldon wants to get pizza on Thursday.  Thursday is Pizza Night.  However, it's Anything Can Happen Thursday.  But Sheldon has found a loophole in the plan.  Written to fill a prompt at LiveJournal.


**This was written to help fill a bingo square at BigBang_Land at Livejournal. The prompt was "food". So this is what my crazy mind spit out. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. And each time I write that I get a little depressed. :P**

"I have a proposition for you," Sheldon said. "As it is Anything Can Happen Thursday."

"Oh no," Leonard said, muting the television.

"Oh no?" Sheldon looked confused. "No, I think you'll find this very exciting. Make sure you're sitting."

Leonard looked at the seat cushions on either side of him. "I _am_ sitting."

Sheldon twitched. "I was simply using the phrase to ensure that you are well prepared for this idea."

"I'm ready for my mind to be blown." Leonard folded his hands. "You may fire when ready."

"I propose," Sheldon said, pausing for dramatic effect, "that we order pizza."

Leonard frowned. "What?"

"We pick up the phone. We call the pizza place. We ask them for a pizza. They say 'No, we thought you called for our pasties.' We inquire if that's sarcasm."

"No," Leonard said, _"You_ inquire if that's sarcasm."

"We inquire if that's sarcasm. They say it is not. We tell them what we would like on the_…"_

"Okay, you don't need to spell it all out for me," Leonard said. "But why would we get pizza tonight?"

"It's not that difficult to understand," Sheldon said. "Thursday is Pizza Night."

"I know," Leonard said. "But it's Anything Can Happen Thursday."

"I know," Sheldon said.

Leonard cocked his head. "Sheldon. It's Anything Can Happen Thursday. We've been doing this a year and a half now. We normally get pizza on Thursdays. We do something idifferent/i on Anything Can Happen Thursday, ergo we do not get pizza on Anything Can Happen Thursday.

"Clearly you are not understanding," Sheldon said. "Take Amy Farrah Fowler for example. I was asked by Penny and Bernadette if I was curious about kissing. I said, of course, that I knew everything about kissing already, facial muscles, etcetera. However, Amy kissed me because she was drunk, and now I wonder if we, as members of the human race who have climbed higher on the evolutionary tree than the rest, kiss differently. Then it dawned on me! People of our height on the tree don't kiss, of course, so by Amy kissing me, we were once again separating ourselves from the rest of the human race!"

Leonard was silent for a minute or two. "Amy kissed you?"

Sheldon threw his head back ever so slightly. "Good grief, that's what you got out of that example?"

"I guess," Leonard said cautiously.

"Let me try to give you the four – year college degree version," Sheldon said. "Amy and I had assumed that kissing was one action, the same action performed by all the lesser beings. We were different, so it didn't apply to us. But for people like us, kissing is different, so among people like us, if we kissed, that would make us unique from people of lesser greatness, like you, and people of greater importance, like Stephen Hawking or…or Leonard Nimoy."

"You know that your analogy is flawed, right?" Leonard asked.

"How so?"

"If you think kissing is so terrible and primitive, you and Amy kissing would lower yourselves on the evolutionary tree. Not to mention I'm sure Stephen Hawking and Leonard Nimoy have kissed people."

Sheldon was silent for a moment. "Rats!" He looked away, and then back at Leonard, who was smirking. "_She _kissed_ me_!"

"Uh-huh," Leonard said, taking a drink from his mug.

"She did!"

"Okay."

Sheldon started to twitch. "How did this conversation digress into what Amy Farrah Fowler may have done? All I was doing was proposing pizza for Anything Can Happen Thursday!"

"Which I still don't understand," Leonard said. "We normally have pizza on Thursday, and…"

"But we don't have it on Anything Can Happen Thursday!" Sheldon said. "Anything Can Happen Thursday is a day of change! So for a change, why can't we just leave things alone!"

Leonard cocked his head ever so slightly. Then he smirked. "You just quoted _Brother Bear_."

"What?"

"_Brother Bear_. The movie…the bear…"

Sheldon frowned. "What has happened to you?"

Leonard looked up from his phone. "Nothing, I just wanted to comment on that."

Penny burst through the door, making Sheldon jump and Leonard smirk again. "Sheldon quoted _Brother Bear_?"

"Oh dear Lord," Sheldon said under his breath.

"That's awesome," Penny said to Leonard, tucking her phone in the pocket of her shorts. "So guys, what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Funny you should ask that," Sheldon said.

Leonard sighed. "Here we go."


End file.
